infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Conduits
' within Infamous 2. ]]Conduits '''or '''Bioterrorists' are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded to them by the "Conduit Gene". These type of civilians can harness superpowers from their "Conduit Gene" that enhances their genes to unlock special powers that vary from the individuals. Overview Conduits can be present in both humans and animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of certain forms of energy or matter to flight, enhanced senses, and strength, or other physical and mental enhancements.Infamous Normal humans, either out of fear, jealousy, or prejudice often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists" and, on many accounts, physically abusing them or those suspected to be one.Infamous: Second Son History Origins )]] Conduits are the result of a rare genetic mutation within some humans and animals. The ostensibly named "Conduit gene" is naturally occurring. The gene is for the most part dormant within the their hosts bodies with carriers of the conduit gene normally displaying no powers at birth and could potentially live their whole lives without realizing what their naturally inherent abilities are, with a few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual.'' Infamous 2'' Inevitable Evidence As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead drop, several animals such as rats can also hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject. Activation There are many ways one's conduit abilities can be activated, these methods being: Ray Sphere The Ray Sphere was a device used by transferring the neuro-electric energy from a group of people to concentrate it into a human individual to unlock his/her powers. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the Conduit, it will kill the catalysts, and worse, cause a catastrophic explosion. Conduits that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. Power can also be gained from the very inside of the Ray Sphere, a powerful vortex of energy. (Known products of the process: Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III, Nix, Alden Tate, Sasha,John White. Some Reaper, First Sons, and Dustmen Members)' Power Transfer Device The Transfer Device used by Bertrand can be used to transfer powers between two Conduits, or to force a human to gain powers (the method works unstably on multiple recipients). Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma. In addition, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive.Infamous (comics)'' (Known products of the process: The factions of Vermaak 88 and the Department of Unified Protection) Ray Field Energy Exposure Prolonged exposure to Ray Field Energy could unlock a Conduit's abilities. This method was also capable of highly advancing a Conduits abilities, and granting additional offsets, such as enhanced smell senses, infrared vision, and neuro-electricity. The Beast, a powerful Conduit, was able to unlock other Conduits' powers using this method, by unleashing Ray Field blasts over the cities he attacked, as well as advancing other Conduits' abilities such as Cole MacGrath's Radar Pulse. (Known products of the process: David Warner, Brooke Augustine, Conduits Activated by the John.) Forced Mutation A Conduit's abilities can be unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into normal humans, and he allows them to roam free in the city to create chaos. (Known products of the process: The faction of the Corrupted.) Naturally A Conduit is able to unlock his/her powers naturally. However, as evidenced, it appears that although a Conduit can unlock his/her ability this way, the power will not appear until an event occurs that causes pressure on the Conduit. Abigail Walker's powers appeared after she had a fight in school with a girl, Eugene Sims had his powers shown after being repeatedly bullied at school and Henry Daughtry was a criminal always followed by the police. This method was extremely rare although it became common after time, possibly because Ray Field Radiation mutated after the activation of the RFI to destroy the sickness and instantly activate the powers of any Conduit who catches it; another possible theory is that the conduit gene could simply be activating in response to the intense stress and enviromental stimuli being forced upon its host as a means to enable their hosts survival. (Known products of the process: Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker, Eugene Sims, Henry Daughtry.) Other There were some rare methods as to how Conduits unlocked their abilities. Joseph Bertrand III unlocked Lucy Kuo's powers by removing all of the blood from her body and replacing it with another unidentified liquid, which unlocked her powers. (Known products of the process: Lucy Kuo.) Mutations The activation of the Conduit gene sometimes seems to affect the very physiology of the Conduit, whether its a minor change like Cole or a full mutation like David. For example, Kuo's eyes change color and her hair gains a blue tint while Nix has red skin. Other mutations are more extreme such as Sasha who is unnaturally pale, bald and has a tongue split into several tendrils. The most severe case is that of David Warner who has gained significant size, blue skin, and two extra arms after being exposed to the Ray Sphere several times. Cole is a unique example, as he only gained blue eyes as his appearance will only change if he is evil, hinting at a connection between the Conduits body and powers with their overall mentality. General abilities Aside from the unique superhuman abilities granted to prime conduits upon the activation of their conduit gene; the conduit gene as a byproduct of the protein compound it releases throughout its hosts body grants prime conduits an additional set of unique abiliities as part of the molecular restructuring process they undergo. These additional abilities are common to all prime conduits with the exception of the particle charge manipulation which is only common to energy and elemental manipulating conduits. *'Enhanced Strength': Most, if not all Conduits possess the ability to physically exert themselves with ease. Most of the series’ protagonists regularly demonstrate this by constantly sending several armed soldiers and even other Conduits flying several feet through the air with a single blow, and being able to pulverize environmental objects like giant concrete pillars and slabs, walls, etc. with a few strikes. Delsin, immediately after activating his powers, was able to lift a car off of his brother, and can effortlessly rip chain link doors off their hinges. Cole MacGrath showcased immense strength both in physical striking strength as well as lifting ability, such as when he could pry open the mouth of a Devourer (which could dwarf a semi-truck in size), tossing cars through the air with physical strength alone (via his Lightning Hook), and could lift giant steel beams over his shoulder like nothing. Abigail Walker also possessed immense strength, with her attacks having the farthest launching distance in the series thus far, even causing cars to go flying and explode from the force of her shockwaves alone, and casually kicking open locked and barricaded shipping containers with one kick. It should be noted that not all Conduits possess the same level of enhanced strength, if at all, as certain low-level Conduits were shown to be overpowered by groups of ordinary humans. *'Particle Charge Manipulation:' Conduits can generate great amounts of energy and force between molecules and particles around them, on them, or even part of them, allowing them to generate greater kinetic energy and other forces. This allows them to perform greater physical feats than humans. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''Conduits are far faster and more agile than normal human beings. Various conduits have been able to perform feats such as landing on their feet from several stories, scaling buildings several stories high in seconds, and performing advanced acrobatic moves with ease. Conduits like Cole MacGrath, Delsin Rowe, and Abigail Walker are able to casually dodge bullets and perceive them in slow motion, with Cole instinctively dodging automatic fire from a literal wall of machine guns without a single bullet so much as scratching his clothes. They are shown several times to be able to easily dodge and redirect RPG rockets when they're within inches of their target, which have a muzzle velocity of 300 meters per second (Mach 0.8). Cole MacGrath was able to dodge lightning bolts from point-blank range during his fight with Kessler, which travel at 440,000 meters per second, as well as beams fired from the RFI, which were shown to travel to the upper atmosphere in seconds, meaning he can dodge attacks of up to Mach 18,000 from just a few meters away. Other Conduits like Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker, and Eugene Sims are similarly shown to be able to transform into trails of blazing light and photons to travel, as well as boost themselves with radio waves via satellites. Even a nameless Conduit from New Marais created by The Beast was shown to fly fast enough to easily create a sonic boom and was stated to fly at speeds comparable to a rocket. *'Enhanced Durability': Conduits are far more resistant to physical harm than a normal person. Conduits like Cole MacGrath, Delsin Rowe, and Abigail Walker have shown, both in and out of gameplay, to shrug off direct hits from RPG rockets, cruise missiles, grenades, tank and mortar shells, briefcases full of C-4, being thrown through and crushed under buildings, and surviving attacks from beings capable of destroying entire cities in a single blast while suffering next to no damage. Even before activating his powers, Cole was far more durable than a normal human, having shrugged off a head-on collision from a truck that should've broken every bone in his body and killed him instantly like nothing, walking out the hospital the next day with only a few bruises. Cole's most impressive feat of durability is shown as soon as his powers manifest, when he survived the Ray Sphere explosion that reduced six blocks of Empire City to rubble, leaving him critically wounded, with even Kessler fearing he wouldn't be strong enough to survive it. Not all Conduits possess the same level of physical endurance, as it is noted several times that only exceptionally strong and durable Conduits can survive a Ray Sphere explosion, and several low-level Conduits are shown able to be killed by large groups of humans. However, most Conduits have survived extreme blunt force trauma, multiple gunshot wounds, severe beatings and abuse from others with little hindrances or passing out. *'Enhanced Stamina': Conduits tire slower than a normal person, but not indefinitely. Conduits like Cole have shown to be able to fight and undergo dozens of missions even while going several days without eating or sleeping. During the events of the comic series, he is able to singlehandedly wipe out the remnants of the First Sons, as well as fight off the military even though he had not slept or eaten since his battle with Kessler a week prior. *'Healing Factor': Conduits heal faster than the normal person, allowing them to fully heal and recover in minutes, especially when exposed to their element. Their healing takes place on a molecular level, instantly re-materializing any part of their anatomy that is damaged. This causes them to be unable to succumb to regular injuries and an exponential amount of damage would be required in order to be killed. Conduits' healing only takes effect after a minute. Exposure to their element makes their healing fully repair them in a millisecond. It would seem that the clothing they wear is also repaired as they show no sign of damage after a conduit uses their fast healing even if torn through. Their healing generates an aura with the traits of their element. Developing Once a Conduit's powers are unlocked, said power will then develop, which usually requires a catalyst. There are several ways to develop powers. These are: The Ray Sphere Even after a Conduit's powers have been unlocked, further use of the Ray Sphere will improve one's abilities, enhancing endurance and strength, or granting a new power, or both. ''(Known practitioners: Evil Cole MacGrath ) Blast Shards Collecting and absorbing a set amount of Blast Shards will improve one's power, though the number of shards needed will rise accordingly. Blast Shards are useful although they are considered a very slow way to develop a Conduit's powers. (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath .) Exercising Powers A Conduit is capable of developing his powers by exercising his/her powers in different ways. This technique, while it cannot grant new abilities, grants different variations of unlocked abilities, as well as permanent upgrades to abilities. (Known practitioners: Cole MacGrath, Abigail Walker.) Blast Cores Blast Cores can be used to quickly develop new abilities though, in turn, it will render the Conduit unconscious for a set amount of time (until the introduction of Core Relays which allow a Conduit to absorb the raw energy of a Blast Core without going unconscious). Due to the efficiency of Blast Cores, they are scarce and very valuable, which caused Conduits to fight over them (including Cole MacGrath, the Vermaak 88 and Joseph Bertrand III).' (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath, Joseph Bertrand III.) Exposure to Element Conduits can develop their powers by absorbing their elements or energy relating to their elements. The amount needed can vary, as Cole MacGrath originally developed his powers by passing electricity enough to power up to half a district of a city, while Delsin Rowe developed Neon by absorbing a much smaller amount. (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath .) Coping In very rare occasions, a Conduit is able to develop his/her powers by having their body try to cope with tough situations to survive. Abigail Walker was able to practice this as she was able to develop her powers over time by coping with near-fatal conditions. A rat that Kessler was experimenting on was also able to develop wings in order to allow the rat to escape. (Known practitioners: Abigail Walker. ) Power Combination According to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the abilities of two Conduits can help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole was able to exhibit this during his time with Kuo and Nix. The former (Kuo) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over ice and his electrokinesis power, being able to freeze enemies and turn them into ice blocks. The latter (Nix) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over fire and flammable substances such as oil to restrain enemy units and give Cole an opportunity to blast them with his abilities. Later on, Cole is able to gain one of the two Conduit's abilities through the Power Transfer Device, which in turn, helps maximize the synchronization between Cole and the selected Conduit. Effects on Society Cole MacGrath Cole MacGrath was one of the earliest known Conduits to the public's eyes, and was thus the subject to a lot of criticism. Although the truth about him was suppressed at the beginning by the Government in an attempt to keep Conduits a secret, Cole soon became well known as "The Demon of Empire City", and the truth behind powers was exposed, with Cole holding the responsibility of the Conduits' image, either making the people love them, or fear them. Long after Cole's death, a lot of Conduit criticism was made on Conduits depending on Cole's image. Brooke Augustine used Cole's image to make the people fear Conduits by referencing the destruction caused by him. There were still a few people who knew the truth about Cole, including the city of New Marais which proclaimed Cole their patriot saint and placed his Amp in front of their church. The Militia, The Corrupted, Vermaak 88 And Joseph Bertrand III An independent party at the city of New Marais known as the Militia has been created as a movement against all of the Conduits, led by Joseph Bertrand III. They would use force to gather civilians that they deem are Conduits, and then send them to Bertrand who would secretly turn them into monsters who the Militia would fight to look like heroes to the people's eyes. This setup was made by Bertrand to ensure that normal humans would hate Conduits, by making them believe all Conduits were like monsters. This was in Bertrand's much greater plan, which was to make people hate Conduits which in turn made the world leaders see how powerful they are. This would allow Bertrand to sell dangerous, mentally-ill Conduit to the world leaders which would create a Human-against-Conduit world war, which would include all innocent Conduits being treated just like the mentally-ill Conduits. Department of Unified Protection Years after the Empire Event and the activation of the RFI, the Department of Unified Protection (D.U.P. for short) was formed to capture all Conduits, re-branded as Bioterrorists, to throw them into their security base, Curdun Cay. This was, however, a disguise for the DUP's real purpose; instead of protecting humans from Conduits, the DUP was actually aimed to protect the Conduits from humans. The humans who have come to hate Conduits out of fear after the incident with the Beast. The DUP was formed after Brooke Augustine, which was both military and Conduit, had to decide on which side she would stand after being confronted by the Military with her new found powers and another young Conduit. In a heap of pressure, Augustine created a third choice by encasing the Conduit in concrete, thus earning the government's trust. The DUP was thus formed to house all captured Conduits to protect them from a world that hates them and sees them as a disease. After 6 years, the government believed that all Conduits had been captured, and thus saw no use of the DUP. The government ordered Augustine to hand over the work to them and stopped funding the DUP. To make the government believe that the DUP was still needed, Augustine orchestrated a plan to unleash four trained Conduits (Henry Daughtry, Abigail Walker, Eugene Sims, and Celia Penderghast) to cause chaos on Seattle, and thus show the government that she and her men are still needed. Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims A Conduit named Delsin Rowe had arrived in Seattle in order to steal Augustine's Concrete powers to heal his tribe which was slowly dying because of Augustine interrogating them. During his time there, Delsin met Abigail who was set by Augustine to cause havoc and instead influenced her to become a good person. Later on, Delsin encounters Eugene and once again influences him to protect normal humans and aid him in his search for Augustine. Henry Daughtry later flees the city instead of causing havoc, and eventually, Celia decides not to cause chaos as well after seeing how Delsin was proving that humans and Conduits could co-exist, thus ruining Augustine's plan. After a long-fought battle, Delsin defeats Augustine using her power and the DUP shatters, and a new era begins of humans living with Conduits in peace. Lesser Conduits There are several Conduits that appear to have lesser abilities, and perform less efficiently than most major Conduits, often acting as leaders of a small group of enemies patrolling an area. There are several different variants, from several different factions, each with their own distinctive traits and powers. Reapers .]] * Reaper Conduit: Unusually taller than most of their fellow Reapers, this Conduit is able to teleport short distances, and cause fissures across the ground, nearly able to level any surface he can stand on. They also have the ability to transform into pedestrians, gaining the ability to speak, which acts as a disguise for them. Their attire is a black and white hoodie, similar in form with its fellow Reapers, and uses a rifle to go along with his abilities. Dust Men * Armored Conduit: A large Conduit with collected scrap metal strapped across his back, he is able to summon several Scrap Crabs to assist him in combat. Other than that, he utilizes an RPG-7 when taking on enemies. * Golem Conduit: A Dust Man, who has collected several pieces of scrap metal, forming them into a large protective husk, resembling a metal golem. The husk can perform several attacks, such as blast scrap metal similar to a mini-gun, and also generate small metal boulders. First Sons * Aura Conduit: A tall unit clad in armor and apparatuses, this Conduit is able to generate a giant "aura" around himself, which aids him greatly both offensively and defensively. * Cloaking Conduit: A Conduit with the same appearance as the above Conduit, he is able to use cloaking, rendering himself invisible from his enemies. He's paired his ability with a shotgun, which is very effective when he gets too close. Conduit factions There are factions that are composed of all Conduits, though they function and possess powers of the same level as the lesser Conduits. The powers and appearance of each individual members in the faction vary, and most often, small troops of the faction are lead by a stronger Conduit. So far, only two factions are primarily Conduits: Vermaak 88 and the Corrupted. Listed below are the stronger, specifically named, variants of the factions. Vermaak 88 * Crusher: A large and brutal ice soldier, this Conduit is able to cause ice to spike off the ground in almost any direction, be it straight or scattered. He is also able to use some form of telekinesis, as he is able to carry the ice blocks made by his attacks and throw it to his designated target. * Titan: An even larger brute whose whole body has become completely encased in ice, this Conduit is able to generate large ice spikes and generate and throw blocks of ice to enemies. He is also capable of spraying a harmful fluid-like form of ice onto enemies. This Conduit may also regenerate lost body parts. Corrupted * Ravager: A large grotesque variation of the Corrupted, this monster is able to spew a corrosive green fluid, similar to most of the Corrupted. It is also able to burrow underground, and charges at its enemies very violently. This Conduit may also pin down its targets and finish them off. * Hive Lord: A stronger variant of the Ravager, the Hive Lord is able to summon several Spikers from pods unearthed by it, and is also capable of the abilities a Ravager can perform. * Devourer: A giant turtle-like monster, which has a very thick shell that deflects most harmful projectiles. This monster can spew giant portions of the green fluid the Corrupted all seem to bear, and also uses a long tongue to eat civilians and hostiles. Government-made Conduits .]] Created by the government and military as a counter-measure in case their first asset, Cole MacGrath, rebelled. These Conduits were brutishly large and strong, with bald heads and brownish skin. These Conduits' abilities were forced out, via extensive experimentation. However, they were removed from their isolation tanks (used to house them during their treatment) prematurely at the instruction of Moya Jones when David Warner attacked the USS George Washington in search of Cole MacGrath. Many of these conduits died during the fight with David and it is unknown if any of them survived the battle. Types There are two types of Conduits, these being Prime Conduits and, as mentioned above, Lesser Conduits. The Prime Conduits are Conduits capable of being activated and wield unique powers while Lesser Conduits are Conduits that can't be activated, but can wield given powers by having powers transferred to them, the prime example being the DUP. The issue is that, while Lesser Conduits are not as dangerous as Prime Conduits, they can still be detected to hold the gene by a Blast Shard test (by seeing if a Blast Shards reacts to a person, it can be determined if he/she is a Conduit or not). Major Conduits Listed here are several of the major Conduits who harbor a much more immense power than most other Conduits. * Abigail Walker * Alden Tate * Brooke Augustine * Celia Penderghast * Cole MacGrath/Kessler * David Warner * Delsin Rowe * Eugene Sims * Hank Daughtry * John White/The Beast * Joseph Bertrand * Lucy Kuo * Nix * Sasha Known Conduit abilities * Carpentry Manipulation * Concrete Manipulation * Cryokinesis * Electrokinesis/Electromagnetism * Energy Manipulation * Flight * Glass Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Magnetic Manipulation * Masonry Manipulation * Metal Manipulation * Mirror Manipulation * Napalm Manipulation * Neon Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Paper Manipulation * Plant Manipulation * Power Absorption * Power DevelopmentKessler was shown to develop multiple powers, starting with Electricity and the later gaining Time Travel. He also displayed Super Speed/Teleportation, and Pyrokinesis * Pressurized Water Manipulation * Pyrokinesis * Shadow Manipulation * Shape Shifting * Smoke Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Steel Manipulation * Street Manipulation * Tar Manipulation * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Telepathy * Time Travel * Video Manipulation * Wire Manipulation Trivia * The word "conduit" is sometimes used to refer to a person who channels something. * A conduit, in terms of electricity, is a structure containing one or more ducts. * A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons, like a telephone. * So far, only John White and Cole MacGrath (after being given the power by John) can see the Conduit gene within an individual. How the NSA was able to deduce Kuo and John as carriers of the gene is so far unknown. ** However, the Militia also seemed to be aware of civilians who bear the Conduit gene, as they apprehend most of them and send them to Bertrand. How they are able to see the gene is so far unknown, although it was said in one of Dr. Wolfe's Dead drop that Bertrand had Wolfe work on a sort of "Conduit tracking device". It is unknown if Dr. Wolfe finished this project. **In Infamous: Second Son, the government has developed a test that takes a sample of blood from a person to scan for the Conduit gene. The DUP has a machine that administers the test at checkpoints throughout Seattle. Additionally, mobile radar stations and drones powered by Blast Cores and Blast Shards respectively are used to detect and locate conduit energy in humans. * Draining a Conduit in Infamous will be attributed to the "Dark Feast" stunt and restraining one will be attributed to the "Tough Collar" stunt. The EXP award is the same as when performed on a regular enemy unit. * In Zeke's story in Infamous: Festival of Blood a Conduit's blood is capable of resurrecting vampires from the dead.Infamous 2: Festival of Blood * In a UCG story made by Sucker Punch, Cole mentions the idea that Vampires may be a special type of Conduit. This would make them the first type of Conduit to exist as the first vampires dated back long before the events of the first Infamous. * Conduits appear to have enhanced resistance and endurance to physical injuries and damage, even before their powers are activated. Here are the known events that imply their enhanced resistance: ** Cole MacGrath was, before gaining his powers, once hit by a truck with an impact that would have killed any man, running over Cole's legs. Despite this, he was able to recover with only a few bruises, after one night in the hospital. ** John White was able to survive being very close, but not in, the Blast Radius of the Empire City Blast. After the explosion, he was able to walk into the center and pick up the Ray Sphere, and escape. However, most who were close to the Blast died from the explosion.Infamous: Post blast He was also able to withstand a beating done by one of the First Sons' henchmen for a set amount of time before passing out. ** Lucy Kuo managed to survive a car crash and the explosion that followed, without any major injuries. However, the crash killed Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. **Even though Conduits can gain powers from Ray Field energy, they can also contract the Plague, as seen by the Conduit that John created and several civilians that Cole encounters in New Marais. A possible reason for this is that it requires special exposure to Ray Field Energy to activate powers, and the passive catching of it via the Plague still proves fatal. Activated Conduits, on the other hand, do not catch the Plague and can actually absorb the energy from other people. *It was revealed that the DUP "renames" Conduits into '''Bioterrorists '''since the death of Cole MacGrath, possibly to make it easier to cover up their deeds to the public. In the game, Bioterrorist is also spelled '''Bio-Terrorist. Despite this, most promotional material still spells it as Bioterrorist The reason for the change in-game is unknown. * According to the Conduit Rights League, Conduits may "change the landscape of medicine forever," and many scientists believe reverse engineering a Conduit's healing factor and applying it to humans and drugs. ** It also states that through learning more about their matter and energy manipulation powers, humans could revolutionize physics, chemistry, manufacturing, and with said powers can enhance the human experience, entertainment, and self-exploration. *It is unknown exactly how the Conduits survived the Ray Field Inhibitor as every Conduit on the planet was supposedly wiped out by it, there is an explanation presented in-game: The Ray Field Plague survived and mutated so that instead of killing people who aren't Conduits it instead turned people into Conduits. It's also speculated, that when Zeke hit the RFI with the AMP in Infamous 2, it somehow damaged the device, causing certain Conduits to be missed. However, no official canonical explanation is given. *Conduits appear to age slower than normal humans once their powers are activated. Kessler, who was in his mid/late-thirties, traveled back to at least the 1920s and took over the First Sons while Alden Tate was still a child. Years later in the first Infamous, Tate is shown to be in his sixties while Kessler who would've been nearly a century looked roughly the same age as Alden. *Conduits share many similarities with Mutants from Marvel, more specifically, the X-Men, since both of them share unique supernatural powers and both of them are feared, hated, detested and rejected for this reason. A common similarity given between Conduits/Bioterrorists and Mutants is the plot given at the end of Infamous 2, ''and ''Second Son and the plotline of M Day. Where in, the majority of Conduits were killed via the RFI while in M-Day "98%" of Mutants had either lost their powers or died due to Scarlet Witch. While in X-Men it was eventually explained that certain, more powerful mutants got to keep their powers, there are only vague hints dropped in ''Second Son ''as to why there are still Conduits after the RFI went off, let alone Conduits from before the RFI like Augustine or Cecilia. References Category:Conduits